devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Items are consumable objects that can be used during gameplay to various beneficial effects, like healing the player character or damaging all enemies on screen. They are usually obtained by being purchased from a Divinity Statue, though there are some hidden throughout the games' missions. Whether the items can be picked up again varies by game: in original Devil May Cry items will reappear on repeat playthroughs, in Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 3 they can be found once per difficulty, and in Devil May Cry 4 they appear only once per save-file. There are no items to be found in Devil May Cry 5 because of the Cameo System電撃 - 『DMC5』新キャラ“V”のアクションポイントに迫る。世界に通じるように開発者が心掛けたことは!?. If the Vitality Gauge is depleted, the player will be give a choice to revive the character by using Red Orbs (with the amount increasing based on difficulty level and number of deaths) or one Gold Orb. Vital Star The Vital Star is a green star-shaped stone made through alchemy. In each game, it will revitalize a set amount of the player character's vitality if used, and it comes in small, medium, and large sizes. A large star will restore all of the player character's vitality''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Vital Star': "A rare stone that revitalizes energy."Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Vital Star L: "A special stone with vital force that recovers a large amount of vitality."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Vital Star L: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This greatly revitalizes lost life power."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Vital Star L: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This greatly revitalizes lost life power.", while a medium will only restore half''Devil May Cry 4, '''Item File — Vital Star M': "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This moderately revitalizes lost life power.", and a small will only restore a quarter''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Vital Star S': "A special stone with vital force that recovers a small amount of vitality."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Vital Star S: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This slightly revitalizes lost life power."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Vital Star S: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This slightly revitalizes lost life power.", relative to the maximum health gauge. The large stars appear in all games, while the medium only appear in Devil May Cry 4, and the small only in Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, and Devil May Cry 4. Devil Star The Devil Star is a purple star-shaped stone made through alchemy. In each game, it will restore a set amount of the Devil Trigger gauge if used, and it comes in small and large sizes. A large star will restore all of the player character's DT gauge''Devil May Cry 2, '''Item File — Devil Star L': "A special stone that recovers a large amount of Devil Trigger Gauge."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Devil Star: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This greatly revitalizes lost magic power."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Devil Star L: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This greatly revitalizes lost magic power.", while a small will only restore half''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Devil Star': "A crystal with magical powers. It will recover five Devil Trigger gauges."Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Devil Star S: "A special stone that recovers a small amount of Devil Trigger Gauge."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Devil Star S: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This slightly revitalizes lost magic power.", relative to the maximum size of the DT gauge. The large stars appear in all games, while the small stars appear only in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 4. Untouchable The Untouchable is a yellow star-shaped stone.Devil May Cry, Items — Untouchable: "A shield will surround the body, protecting you from any attack for a certain period. You will also be in a Devil Trigger state during this period." It appears only in Devil May Cry: when used, it gives the player character a brief period of invulnerability during which they also have infinite Devil Trigger. Holy Star The Holy Star is a blue star-shaped stone filled with divine blessings.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Holy Star: "A special stone of divine blessings that will purify your body." It appears only in Devil May Cry 2, in which if used it will cure the player character of any poison status. It reprises this role in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, removing all debuffs on the player's party when used. Holy Water The Holy Water is a vial of divinely blessed water.Devil May Cry, Items — Holy Water: "Water of divine blessings. It holds the power to eliminate all the evil that's around you." It appears in all games, and if used it will deal damage to any demon that is near the player character.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Holy Water: "This holy water can fend off demons. It severely damages nearby enemies."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Holy Water: "This holy water can fend off demons. It severely damages nearby enemies." In Devil May Cry 2, it can only be obtained by defeating enemies, and when picked up it will be immediately detonated, damaging all enemies on screen.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Holy Water: "You can instantly damage all enemies on the screen." Smell of Fear The Smell of Fear is a pink vial. It appears only in Devil May Cry 2, in which if used it will grant the player character a three-hit "shield" before they take damage.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Smell of Fear: "This will allow you to avoid enemy attack up to three times." See also *Orbs *Key Items References es:Objetos Category:Items